Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!
Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!, also known as Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain? in Europe and Australia, Touhoku Daigaku Mirai Kagaku Gijutsu Kyoudou Kenkyuu Center: Kawashima Ryuuta Kyouju Kanshuu: Nou wo Kitaeru Otona no DS Training in Japan, and Meail Meail DS Dunoe Training in South Korea (Based on the book "Train Your Brain" by the Japanese professor Ryuta Kawashima), is an educational program for the Nintendo DS. It is part of the Touch Generations series by Nintendo. It is made to attract non-gamers into the gaming world. It has met major success in Japan, becoming one of the best-selling games this year, and in the US it is doing well too. Games *Brain Age check - Try three different puzzles given at random and afterwards be given a brain age. 20 is the best and 80 is the worst. *Sudoku - Over four hundred different sudoku puzzles with four different difficulties including easy, normal, and hard. To write in the numbers, you must write in the number on the touch screen. It is also possible to download sudoku puzzles from a DS download center *Calculations times 20 - Solve twenty simple math problems as fast as you can. *Calculations times 100 - Solve one hundred simple math problems as fast as you can. *Word Memory - For two minutes, you will be able to look a graph with thirty four letter words. Once the two minutes are up, you must write down as many of the words as you can remember. *Stroop Test - This game uses the built in microphone in the DS or DS Lite. In this game, one of four words will come up (either Blue, Black, Yellow, or Red), each word will be in a font color other than the word (such as if the word is blue, the font won't be blue, but another color.), you must then say the color that the word is, other than the word. *Head Count - People will enter and exit a house for a short while. Afterwards you have to say how many people are in the house. *Reading Aloud - You must read a short paragraph of a famous book out loud as fast as you can. *Calculations Aloud - Say the answer to 20 different maths problems through the DS microphone. *Syllable count - You must count the syllables in different sentences and write them down as fast as you can. *Calculations Battle - Play against up to 15 different people by connecting DS's and whoever finishes all the calculations first is the winner. *120 count - Try and count to 120 as fast as you can Trivia *If you touch the walking person when you get walking speed after a game it will whistle the start to the Mario theme tune. *The world record for calculations times 20 is 7.76 seconds *President George W. Bush was given a Nintendo DS Lite and Brain Age for his birthday. *In the Syllable count exercise, one of the sentences say "Thank you Mario but our princess is in another castle". This is a reference to Super Mario Bros. *If you shout "Glasses Glasses!" on the main menu screen doctor Kawashima will wave his head wildly. *Holding down select and touching "Brain Age check" on the Daily Training screen will make you be able to choose the puzzles you want instead as having them at random. Category: Games